Willard Water is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,943 as a novel catalyst and its preparation is therein described. Willard Water has a poor shelf life insofar as its use in a fungicidal solution. A concentrate is needed that will provide an extended shelf life and will be useful to treat a nail bed that is contaminated with fungi.